1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a dustproof receptacle connector.
2. The Related Art
Electronic products are widely used more and more with the development of the technology of the electrons. Connectors are also widely used with the development of the technology of the electrons. However, terminals of the connector are easily to be dirtied and degraded by the dust. So, a dustproof receptacle connector is needed urgently.
A conventional dustproof receptacle connector includes a body, a plurality of terminals received in the body and a housing overlaid about the body. The body has a receiving portion. Each terminal received in the receiving portion has a first contact portion and a second contact portion. The housing has a cavity to receive the body. A Printed Circuit Board is inserted into the housing to contact with the second contact portion. A plug is inserted into the housing to contact with the first contact portion for transmitting signals between the plug and the receptacle connector. The plug further comprises a locking apparatus to mate with two locking grooves of the housing for fixing the plug in the housing firmly.
However, each of the locking grooves has an unlocked hatch. The dust can enter in the housing through the hatch to adhere to the terminals and other components that contact with the terminals. So, the capability of the receptacle connector is degraded.